Story Campaign
Campaign is a game mode in For Honor. Each Faction has their own campaign missions. They can be played as a single-player or in a 2 player co-op. It is a story that will initially help players learn how to play the chosen class in For Honor, but its main purpose is to tell a tale of the greatest warriors among the Vikings, Knights, and Samurai. A tale of warring factions deep in a crucial moment of an age-old war where they battle not only their faction enemies but the army of the merciless and bloodthirsty warlord Apollyon. Players will find themselves storming castles and fortresses in their dire attempt to turn the tide of battle. They will confront deadly bosses in duels and become heroes of legend. The Warden Story The Warden is a courageous and talented young knight from the lands of the Iron Legion. Wardens are expected to be noble and brave – living embodiments of virtue – and this one has the potential to be that and more. But after years of fighting endless battles for no worthy cause, The Warden has begun wandering, seeking a purpose equal to his talents and genuinely worth fighting for. That search comes to end in Ashfeld, among the warriors of the Blackstone Legion. The Raider Story The Raider is a fearless but rage-filled warrior that is tired of watching their fellow Vikings spill one another's blood. Raiders, as a rule, can be bloodthirsty – and this one is certainly no exception – but they are also filled with an immense love and pride for their people. Whether by force, guile, or sheer determination, this fierce warrior intends to unite the Warborn clans. And may the gods have mercy on whoever gets in their way. The Orochi Story The Orochi was a rapidly rising Champion in the Emperor’s service, but an unfortunate habit of speaking out of turn put an end to a promising career and sent the Champion to languish in captivity. However, the Orochi's deep faithfulness and good spirit earned many loyal friends who are keen on seeing their friend's honor restored-as soon as the small matter of springing the Champion out of prison has been dealt with. Missions Knights Chapter *Warlords and Cowards **'Observables': 10, Breakables: 4 **A Warden from the west is hired to defend a Warlord and his besieged castle. *And Stay Out **'Observables': 5, Breakables: 5 **The Warden is sent to help the Iron Legion push the attacking Vikings out of Harrowgate Sanctuary. *The Blackstone Legion **'Observables': 9, Breakables: 5 **The Warden must clear out the remaining Vikings in Ashfeld. *Valkenheim In Winter **'Observables': 10, Breakables: 3 **Holden Cross, Apollyon's second in command, leads the charge to open the gate to Valkenheim. *Sabotage **'Observables': 10, Breakables: 5 **Mercy, A member of the secretive Peacekeepers, is tasked with clearing the army's way through a Viking outpost. *Wolves Among Sheep **'Observables': 10, Breakables: 5 **The Warden leads the siege of the Viking Fort at Svengard. Vikings Chapter *Raiding the Raiders **'Observables': 8, Breakables: 3 **A Raider comes down from the mountains, joins the Warborn clan, and attacks the village stronghold of the Warlord Ragnar. *Viking Diplomacy **'Observables': 6, Breakables: 5 **The Raider fights to free enslaved Warborn from the deadly warlord Siv. *Wood, Iron, and Steel **'Observables': 5, Breakables: 5 **Stigandr, the last Warborn Jarl, leads the assault to clear the Knights from the Viking's shipyards. *Up The Beach **'Observables': 6, Breakables: 0 **The Raider leads the Warborn across the sea, launching the Great Raid against the Samurai. *Reconnaissance **'Observables': 12, Breakables: 10 **Runa, an impetuous Warborn Valkyrie, must fight her way through the Myre in search of Samurai maps. *The Great Raid **'Observables': 5, Breakables: 6 **The Raider brings the Great Raid to the Samurai's Imperial City. Samurai Chapter *Duty **'Observables': 8, Breakables: 5 **An Orochi, freed from prison, must push back against the Vikings who are sacking the Imperial City. *Thinning the Herd **'Observables': 5, Breakables: 5 **Ayu, one of the five Warlords to have passed Apollyon's test, is left alone in the Myre to hunt down her enemies. *Picking Up the Pieces **'Observables': 6, Breakables: 5 **Reunited with Ayu, the Orochi must rid the Myre of the last of the marauding Vikings. *Unity **'Observables': 9, Breakables: 5 **To defeat the Warlord Seijuro, the Orochi must sneak into the Imperial Palace. *Honor **'Observables': 11, Breakables: 10 **The Orochi and Momiji scout Ashfeld for the coming assault on the Blackstone Fortress. *Apollyon **'Observables': 9, Breakables: 5 **The Orochi leads the charge into the Blackstone Fortress as Apollyon makes her final stand. Media Images Samurai image1.jpg For Honor ca CourtyardsBattle E3.jpg For Honor ca CatapultAction E3.jpg For Honor ca Approach E3.jpg SI0040 Harrowgate Legions at war v3 208409.jpg Videos References *Official Description es:Historia Category:Gameplay Category:Campaigns Category:Game Modes